Escenas
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Colección de drabbles independientes.
1. Entrenando

**¡Hola!  
>Este fanfiction será una colección de drabbles de Danny Phantom que he escrito. Son 25 y todos ya los he terminado. Intentaré subirlos de manera periódica y, como ya están escritos, no me tardaré mucho... espero. Estoy haciendo algo igual para el fandom de Ranma12, sólo que aquellos aún no los tengo y estos son más cortos.  
>Espero que haya alguien leyendo esto. Espero que esto sea de su agrado.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Entrenando<strong>

Hacía dos meses que Sam Manson se había inscrito en las clases de artes marciales del señor Chang; su interés había nacido por dos sencillas razones: Valerie (ex-novia de su novio) y Maddie (madre de éste) las dominaban bien, ambas eran cinta negra noveno dan, ¡eran muy buenas!... y ella también quería serlo, quería saber que era tan buena como las dos... Y sí lo era.

-¿Cuánto más entrenarás Sam? – le preguntó Danny, quien yacía boca abajo en la cama de la ojivioleta, sólo observándola practicar sola unos metros más allá.

-No mucho, supongo – le respondió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una patada al aire... luego otra... y otra; de pronto se detuvo y volteó a observarlo – Sólo hay una cosa más que quiero hacer... – le comentó lanzándole una mirada significativa – pelear contigo.

-¿Es en serio? – le preguntó el chico con curiosidad e incredulidad.

-Sí, en serio. Entonces... ¿me ayudas a entrenar?

-Sam, por favor – exclamó el chico en medio de risas - ¡Yo soy Danny Phantom! Estarás en el suelo en menos de dos segundos si peleo contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero pelear contra Danny Phantom, sino contra Danny Fenton – aclaró - ¿O acaso tienes miedo de pelar sin tus poderes de fantasma contra tu novia? – preguntó sabiendo cuál sería el efecto de sus palabras en él.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió con toda confianza.

Varios minutos después, Danny estaba en el suelo, aplastado por la presión del pie de Sam sobre su pecho.

-No le digamos de esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió con un tono de súplica.

... Sí, definitivamente Sam era buena... muy buena.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo que este se me ocurrió hace como dos años, cuando iba de camino a la preparatoria. Ya tiene escrito bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora se me ocurrió subirlos aquí a Fanfiction. La mayoría son como este, así de cortos y sobre Danny y Sam.<br>¡Muchísimas gracias si hay alguien por ahí leyendo! Ójala que pudieran darme un pequeño review dándome su opinión; se vale de todo.  
>¡M<strong>**uchos saludos!**


	2. Negocios

**¡Hola!  
>Sí, son cortos. Muy cortos, la mayoría. Espero que no los moleste mucho eso.<br>Aquí viene el siguiente.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes (excepto Drenboy y Emily) pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Negocios<strong>

_**Ghostboy:**__** Entonces son... dos: Paulina y Emily, ¿cierto?**_

_**Drenboy:**__** Cierto.**_

Era de noche y Danny chateaba con un tipo de la banda cuyo nombre no recordaba.

_**Ghostboy: **__**Ahí te van... ¡Qué las disfrutes!**_

_**Drenboy: **__**Tenlo por seguro. ¡Gracias!**_

Un clic más tarde en la pantalla de su computadora apareció el mensaje _**SENDING...**_y dos segundos más tarde apareció otro _**SENT!**_

Era muy común que el chico fantasma pasara una o dos noches a la semana haciendo este tipo de cosas... ¿qué cosas? Bueno, la respuesta era sencilla.

A raíz de ser declarado héroe del mundo, fue declarado simultáneamente el chico más "hot" del momento, el galán más codiciado; desafortunadamente, este galán ya tenía novia: Sam Manson. Aunque esto no les impedía a todas las chicas de la ciudad (y de otras muchas ciudades) hacer un intento para conseguir salir con él.

Fotos y más fotos le llegaban a diario por correo, fotos de esas chicas haciendo poses atrevidas y sensuales, fotos de ellas mismas mostrando sus atributos y haciéndole ver qué se estaba perdiendo y qué podría llegar a tener si les diera la oportunidad... cosa que no estaba en los planes del muchacho.

Danny encontró algo productivo (y divertido) para lidiar con esto: guardó todas las fotos en su equipo y las subastó a los nerds de la escuela. Quien quisiera una de estas fotos sólo tendría que pagar algo a cambio, ¡era un gran negocio!

Para este momento la mayoría de los chicos tenían una o dos. Para este momento ya había compartido todas las fotos de su colección... todas excepto una, una que no se atrevería a vender ni por todo el oro del planeta (y mucho menos por estúpidos coleccionables), una de alguien que no sabía que él poseía esa foto: Sam Manson en un sexy, sensual, provocativo, atrevido y muy ligero babydoll negro que cubría muy poca piel, tan poca como para dejarlo babeando.

No, definitivamente no cambiaría esa foto por nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal estuvo eso? A mí me da bastante risa cuando lo leo. Espero que a ustedes les guste.<br>¡Gracias por la atención!  
>¡Saludos!<strong>


	3. Historia detrás de una foto

**¡Hola!  
>Ja ja... Sí, fue muy divertido que Danny hiciera esas cosas con las fotos (Advertencia: ¡no lo intenten en casa!); la idea la saqué del capítulo no-recuerdo-el-número, <em>Crisis de identidad<em>. Esta es la segunda parte de la historia de las fotos... aunque tal vez sería más correcto decir que es la primera. Aquí va:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Historia detrás de una foto<strong>

-Danny, cariño, ¿puedes bajar un momentito? – gritó Maddie desde la cocina a su pequeño, quien se encontraba en su habitación con su novia... no hacían nada malo, déjenme aclarar. Sam descansaba recostada en la cama, mientras Danny jugaba un poco en la computadora.

-Vuelvo en un segundo. ¿O.K. Samie? – le besó la frente en un gesto de ternura cuando ella asintió y salió de su cuarto con rumbo a la cocina.

Esto iba a ser tardado; siempre que su madre usaba ese tono y las palabras "un momentito" era porque lo necesitaba para algo que tardaría más que _un momentito_.

La pelinegra suspiró y fue directo a la computadora, dispuesta a encontrar algo en que entretenerse, tal vez un estúpido juego o... En el escritorio había una _Nueva carpeta _que se veía muy sospechosa y pedía a gritos ser abierta.

-Oh-por-Dios – exclamó sorprendida al encontrarse con un centenar de fotografías de la mayoría de las alumnas de Casper High y de otras que ni conocía (la mayoría eran de Paulina).

¿Qué hacía Danny con todas esas imágenes? ¡Por lo menos estaban vestidas! Porque de lo contrario... Y aún cuando no _ese _tipo de fotografías, eran sensuales; todas lucían sonrientes y atrevidas, posando con encanto a la cámara.

Una gran cantidad de emociones le recorrió el cuerpo entero: rabia, coraje, celos... ¡celos! Danny tenía fotos de todas excepto de ella, ¡y ella era su novia!... ¡Y ella quería estar ahí!

Esto no se iba a quedar así. Si Danny quería ser un adolescente tonto, a quien le gusta mirar rostros y cuerpos bonitos, que lo fuera; pero al menos, debía tener entre su colección una de su propia novia.

Escuchó pasos cerca de la puerta y cerró la ventana de la carpeta de inmediato, saltó a la cama y pretendió que nunca se había movido de lugar.

-Te dije que no tardaría mucho – se acercó a ella el pelinegro cuando entró a la habitación y le besó la nariz.

-No es cierto, dijiste que volverías en un segundo – le corrigió.

-Cierto – y entonces le besó los labios.

Era ya de noche y Sam miraba preocupada la imagen en la pantalla de su laptop: ella en una pose que "nadie" nunca le había visto, usando un pequeño babydoll y sonriendo seductoramente.

Su plan esa tarde había sido tomarse una foto y enviársela por correo; pero luego pensó que, ya que era su novia, merecía ser una foto especial... fue a una tienda de lencería y compro la pequeñísima prenda. Nunca creyó que la imagen se viera tan... ¡No, definitivamente **no **la enviaría! Pensó sonrojándose al imaginar la cara de Danny cuando la viera.

... y hablando de Danny...

-Esa foto debe ser mía – susurró invisible desde afuera de la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sam haría algo como eso? No lo creo, pero esto es un fic y aquí ella lo hizo. Pueden decirme si no les gustó, con toda confianza.<br>Lamento no responder los reviews. Espero no tener estos apuros para el próximo, que es más pequeño que éste y ya no trata el mismo tema. ¡Qué bueno que ya están escritos, porque ahorita cruzo por un bache creativo!  
>¡Los veré luego! ¡Muchas gracias por la atención!<strong>


	4. The break up

**¡Hola!  
>Hoy dejaré dos drbbles. Este está muy sencillo, ya verán.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_'The break up' es una obra de teatro ficticia inventada por mí para el presente drabble._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>_**The break up**_

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – Decía Danny con un tono de voz duro – Ya no te soporto, ¡NO TE SOPORTO! – le gritó en la cara a Sam.

-¿Por qué? – pidió la chica dejando escapar una sola lagrima que delatara tristeza.

-Se acabó el amor – explicó sencillamente el ojiazul.

Había un gran grupo de personas observando la escena.

-Y creo que también la relación. – concluyó.

-¿Hay otra? – preguntó la ojivioleta.

-Siempre hubo otra – respondió en forma cínica.

La chica se preparó para lo que venía después, y saber que tenía un público inusualmente atento, le dio valor para hacerlo.

¡ZAZ! La mano de Sam quedó grabada en la ahora adolorida mejilla de Danny; el golpe no pudo haber sido más real.

-Pues entonces, _David_, no te quiero volver a ver – aseveró mientras salía por un lado del escenario.

"David" se quedó estático con la mano en la mejilla, mientras observaba cómo las cortinas caían, apartándolo de la vista del público en el teatro, entonces volvió a ser Danny. Corrió para alcanzar a su linda novia detrás del escenario.

-Lamento haberte golpeado tan duro – se disculpó Sam apenada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó la mejilla. - ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor – confirmó el ojiazul para entonces besar sus labios.

-Excelente – murmuraron ambos cuando se separaron, entonces se prepararon para el siguiente acto, en el cual ellos no eran la pareja Danny y Sam, sino la ex-pareja David y Meredith.

Afuera, en las puertas del pequeño teatro de la secundaria Casper había un gran letrero que decía: _**The break up**__, tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Ja ja, ¿qué les pareció?<br>Aquí va el siguiente.**


	5. La puerta al subconsciente

**¡Hola!  
>Este es un drabble para el cual me inspiré poquito en un magnifico fanart que me encontré por ahí en la red, en éste, Danyny tiene puesta una camiseta negra con una calavera en las mangasy una banda roja en la cabeza, va cargando una radio mientras Sam lo mira con las mejillas sonrojadas; quisiera saber de quién es para darle el crédito por ese estupendo trabajo.<br>Bueno, se preguntarán de qué trata el drabble de hoy, así que mejor lo dejo ya. Aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>5. La puerta al subconsciente<strong>

Nocturno había atacado de nuevo... y de nuevo, Danny había salido de su tan placentero sueño (que obviamente involucraba a Sam) para encontrarse con todo un pueblo sometido al fantasma de los sueños.

El procedimiento se repitió: enfrentarse a él, debilitarlo, huir, rescatar a Tucker e ir a hacer lo mismo con Sam.

"¿Qué estará soñando Sam?" se preguntó con curiosidad, y ansioso por entrar al mundo ideal que su subconsciente había creado para ella. Lo hizo en menos de dos segundos y de pronto apareció dentro del sueño.

Era un concierto. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual significaba que el/los artista/artistas estaban a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal. Danny indagó en cada rostro hasta encontrar el de su amada novia en la primera fila (hasta en sus sueños tenía el dinero para comprar boleto hasta adelante); debía gustarle mucho la banda... o quien fuera que iba a aparecer en escenario.

El ojiverde inmediatamente examinó el rostro del chico de junto y... era alguien desconocido; al otro lado... igual.

"¿Qué? ¿No estoy en el sueño de Sam?" se preguntó con pesar. "Entonces... ella en verdad no me quiere a su lado" concluyó con tristeza.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, olvidando su misión ahí: despertarla. Pero paró en seco cuando observó al cantante (de aspecto rockero) aparecer en el escenario.

-¡¿YO?

Así era. Danny Fenton sostenía una guitarra eléctrica negra que hacía juego con su atuendo: botas negras, jeans bombachos azul profundo, cinturón grande, camiseta negra con el emblema de Danny Phantom en el pecho y una muñequera negra en su brazo derecho y un guante de esos que dejan los dedos al descubierto en la mano izquierda; además, su cabello lucía más alborotado de lo normal y de su oreja colgaba un piercing.

El chico fantasma volteó a ver ahora a Sam, se veía emocionadísima; su mirada seguía todos los movimientos de su novio, quien, por cierto, comenzó a tocar. En medio de un sonido estridente, producto de la guitarra, se escuchó su voz.

-Para Samie, _my girl._

Danny la escuchó soltar un grito que seguramente la dejaría afónica un par de días. Rió complacido. Esa era la fantasía de Sam y... ¿quien sabía?, tal vez algún día él pudiera cumplírsela.

* * *

><p><strong>No me imagino a Danny convirtiendose realmente en una estrella de rock, pero para el fic preferí dejarlo así.<br>****¡Muchas gracias por toda la atención prestada! ¡Y muchos saludos a todos! Los veré luego.**


	6. Deseando

**¡Hola!  
>Dentro de estas Escenas, habrá varias que llevarán el mismo título y trataran sobre lo mismo. Sam será la protagonista de ellas y todas serán crossovers con otras series que me gustan. El drabble de hoy será un crossover con The Fairly OddParents (o Los padrinos mágicos), otra de las grandes creaciones de mi adorado Butch Hartman. Lo dejo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman. _

_Cosmo y Wanda, del programa Los padrinos mágicos, también son propiedad de este fabuloso hombre. ¡Viva Butch!_

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Deseando<strong>

"¡Maldición! ¡Ya es tarde!"

Sam se había quedado dormida hasta muy noche, ahora era seguro que no llegaría a tiempo a la primera clase del día... Literatura... con Lancer... y tenía un importante examen que valía el 30% de su calificación final.

Alisó su cabello sin cuidado alguno y se cambió a la velocidad de la luz, cogió su mochila del suelo y salió disparada a la puerta.

Correr muy rápido era lo que necesitaba para no llegar tan tarde... y aún así, dudaba que el Sr. Lancer fuera a dejarla entrar y presentar el examen como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Desearía que Lancer no fuera hoy a clases -gritó en medio de una carrera contra el reloj en las calles de Amity Park-, o que por lo menos llegara más tarde que yo.

Detrás de un "poof" y una cortina de humo rosada, aparecieron dos extraños seres que flotaban en frente de ella... ¿fantasmas?, lo dudaba, eran demasiado coloridos. Sam frenó de inmediato antes de chocar con ellos.

-Yo soy Wanda - anunció la pequeña de cabello rosa/violeta.

-... y yo soy Cosmo - terminó de presentarles el de cabello verde.

-Y somos... los padrinos mágicos de Timmy - exclamaron a coro.

¿Padrinos mágicos?

-Podrás pedirnos lo que quieras linda. - dijo quien se llamaba Wanda.

-Excepto convertirte en mono... mentira, también puedes, pero no te lo recomiendo. - complementó el que respondía a nombre de Cosmo.

-Timmy nos dio permiso de conceder deseos a otras personas por un día. Y ya concedimos tu primer deseo, tu profesor de Literatura llegará tarde a clases hoy.

oIo

-Sr. Lancer, se nos ha informado que en su escuela ocurren sucesos extraños muy a menudo, ¿será acaso por la presencia de… ¡PADRINOS MÁGICOS! - Crocker arrinconaba a Lancer en la puerta de su casa.

oIo

Sam no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, pero al parecer tendría deseos gratis ese día.

"¡Qué genial!"

* * *

><p><strong>Es el primero de una serie de cinco drabbles con la misma temática. Sam pidiendo un deseo que personajes de otras series o fandoms le cumplirán.<br>... Sí, ya sé que el final fue un asco. Me disculpo por eso.  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias por la atención! Los veré luego.  
>PD: ¡Adoro a Cosmo!<br>PD2: Wow! _What you want_, la nueva canción de **Evanescence**, es genial. **


	7. ¡Vamos Ravens!

**¡Hola!  
>Este drabble se me ocurrió hace casi dos años, creo, durante un partido de fútbol (México - Estados Unidos). El maestro de Biología lo puso en la televisión del salón y los que no querían verlo podían hacer lo que fuera. A mí se me ocurrió esto y rapidamente me puse a escribirlo. Por cierto, México ganó al final.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>7. "¡Vamos Ravens!"<strong>

Más de la mitad del partido había ya transcurrido y los Ravens aún no conseguían la tan añorada anotación. Todo Casper High estaba reunido en las gradas (junto a otros mocosos de otra escuela), rogando y llorando en su interior, pidiendo a todos los santos y dioses que su equipo lograra aunque fuera un _touchdown…_ pero, al parecer, nadie rogaba lo suficientemente arduo porque el equipo de Casper seguía en las mismas.

Danny, Sam y Tucker no se consideraban aficionados a este tipo de eventos, pero el padre del chico fantasma había creado una nueva arma para combatir fantasmas y lo más seguro por el momento era estar muchos metros lejos de la casa de Danny; así que asistir al partido fue la solución perfecta.

-Creo que hubiera preferido al padre de Danny, ¡esto es vergonzoso hasta para mí! – comentó Tucker - Después de hoy seremos el hazme-reír en todas las escuelas del país.

Sí, era vergonzoso el enorme **Ravens – 0 **en el tablero.

-No seas tan pesimista, Tuck. – pidió Sam.

-Mira quien lo dice, Sam, la chica gótica cuyo mundo es más negro que la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ja ja – bufó Sam con sarcasmo – Muy gracioso.

-¡Vamos Tuck! – intervino Danny – Sam tiene razón; además, aún no se acaba el partido.

-Sólo lo dices porque ella es tu novia.

-… tal vez. Sin embargo, los milagros existen, hay que ser positivos. – argumentó el ojiazul.

Cinco minutos más y nada había pasado aún.

-Creo que por lo único que puedo ser positivo… es por el nuevo uniforme de las porristas – exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa boba, mirando a las integrantes del equipo de animación, quienes blandían sus pompones y sacudían sus manos y cuerpos al compás de "¡Vamos Ravens!"

-¡Ya lo creo! – dijo Danny - Es incluso más favorecedor que el anterior.

-Ejem… - la gótica se hizo notar y atrajo la atención de su novio ojiazul - Buen comentario – rio con desdén.

-Oh, Sam – exclamó Danny con tono de súplica, esperando que no estuviera molesta; sabía que si quería, ella podía ser muy vengativa y rencorosa – Sabes que sólo bromeaba.

-Ajá – cruzó los brazos y volteó hacía otro lado.

-Sam… Samie – este nombre lo dijo con tanta dulzura que ella terminó por rendirse y mirarlo a la cara – Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-… Lo sé.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en los ojos del otro, acercaron sus rostros y se besaron con suavidad. Sus ojos cerrados y la concentración en el beso, les impidió percatarse de que Dash había lanzado un afortunado pase a Kwan, permitiéndoles lograr la primera anotación del quipo, trayendo con ésta gozo y alegría en los espectadores.

¿Los milagros existían? Así parecía, pensaron los novios, el mutuo amor que se tenían era prueba de ello.

… y los Ravens ganaron al final.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé mucho sobre fútbol americano, pero creo que eso no importa. Espero que les haya gustado.<br>¡Los veré luego!  
>¡Saludos!<strong>


	8. Deseando II

**¡Hola!  
>Este es el drabble más corto que tengo hasta el momento. Recuerdo haberlo escrito mientras iba en un autobus con mis compañeros de preparatoria hacia el Museo del desierto en Coahuila. No lo volví a editar después de eso.<br>Es el segundo crossover de los cinco que tengo, ¡y qué mal que haya desperdiciado semejante fandom en una historia tan simple! **Dragon Ball **siempre ha sido una de mis series favoritas y lo único que hice aquí fue... Mejor dejo ya la historia, no vaya a extenderme demasiado y mis explicaciones sean más largas que el drabble mismo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_La desconocida de ojos azules (Videl) y Shenron, del manga y anime Dragon Ball, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Deseando (II)<strong>

Mi vista se nubló con una creciente cantidad de lágrimas que resbalaban una a una por mis mejillas. Mis ojos no podían estar más rojos y mi corazón no podía estar más triste.

El dolor era tan palpable como el cuerpo en mis brazos. La pena y la tristeza inundaban mi alma como una corriente interminable. Mi mundo había acabado, mi vida no tenía sentido ya; se había ido mi ser, mi todo, mi amor…

-¿Por qué? – pregunté al viento, a la nada, sin esperar respuesta… sólo quería desahogarme.

Repentinamente sentí una mano en mi hombro y mi rostro se levantó y giró expectante. Unos grandes ojos azules me miraron con aliento.

-Te duele que se haya ido – no era una pregunta, pero yo asentí a esa afirmación hecha por una desconocida. Entonces ella sonrió cínicamente. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír de esa manera? ¡¿Cómo? Cuando mi mundo estaba destrozado ella sonreía con felicidad… ¡felicidad! – Él volverá – exclamó con completa seguridad.

No. Él no volvería aunque lo deseara. Lo que lo asesinó también destruyó a su lado fantasma. Él no volvería…

-Despertaremos a Shenron…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lo vieron? Realment no es un gran crossover. Hasta me da pena. Y por ser el más pequeño pondré hoy mismo el drabble número nueve. Los veo allá.<strong>


	9. Memoria

**¡Hola!  
>Este también está muy pequeño. Pero creo que está bien con sólo dos drabbles.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Memoria<strong>

La oscuridad cae... Una cortina negra se cierne sobre mi mundo y me deja totalmente ciego. Ya estoy acostumbrado a ello; no importa dónde este o con quién, siempre pasa... Pasa que me desconecto del mundo y que ahora veré algo que quiero y no quiero ver.

Una ola de pensamientos confusos y sin sentido se agalopan en mi cabeza, para luego alejarse de mí... porque es _su _turno... un recuerdo, uno vivido y real... demasiado real, casi palpable. Te observo a ti, tu rostro _aquel _día... y entonces lo recreo para mí.

Tus labios lucían bellos como siempre, un poco descoloridos tal vez, pero aún así se veían perfectos e irresistibles... atrayentes... invitantes.

Ver tus delicadas y aun más blancas que de costumbre mejillas me hacía recordar todas esas veces que las tuve bajo mis manos, las veces que mi pulgar rozaba su tersa piel, trazando su contorno, las veces que mis labios tenían el privilegio de besarlas.

Acariciaba tus manos ese día, tus suaves y delicadas manos... frágiles... Siempre me pareció que eras de cristal, algo delicado que hay que tratar con sumo cuidado, porque podría romperse con facilidad... tus manos me hacían creer eso.

Tus ojos cerrados me daban la impresión de que te encontrabas disfrutando en paz de un breve momento de relajación o cualquier otra emoción que pudieras estar experimentando.

... Esta memoria... la memoria de tu rostro sereno y calmo que me acompaña todos los días... es la memoria de tu faz en tu último momento conmigo... en tu último momento con vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja ja. En el drabble pasado maté a Danny y en este mato a Sam. Soy mala.<br>¡Oh rayos! Extraño muchísimo a tantos buenos escritores de fanfics que había hace un par de años (de este fandom, claro). Hay muy buenos todavía, pero no puedo evitar sentir una especie de nostalgia. ¡Qué bueno que ahora tengo a KoF, a K' y a Kula! Je je...  
>¡Muchas gracias por la atención! ¡Los veré pronto!<br>¡Saludos!**


	10. Deseando III

**¡Hola!  
>Hoy me paso rapidísimo para dejar el siguiente drabble. (¡¿Cómo puedo estar tan cansada en la tercera semana de clases?)<br>¡Agradezco muchísimo que leyeran el anterior y, dado que alguien debe estar leyendo esto, agradezco también que se hayan pasado a leer el de hoy! _Thank you very much!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_Fred y George Weasley y los __Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, de los libros y películas de Harry Potter, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Deseando (III)<strong>

"Paulina es tan bella", "ella es perfecta", "es una diosa hermosa"

-Superficial, eso es lo que ella realmente es – estaba harta que todo mundo se fijara sólo en el exterior y comentara cosas como aquellas, en lugar de ver lo que en verdad era. – Desearía que le saliera un barro en la cara o algo por el estilo – murmuró para sí la chica ojivioleta.

-¿Barro dijiste?

Sam se sobresaltó al escuchar dos vocecillas decir a coro e instantes después observó a dos jóvenes pelirrojos (eran claramente gemelos) aparecer junto a ella, uno a cada lado.

-Nosotros tenemos la solución perfecta para tu problema – volvieron a decir al unísono. - ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto de hablar?

-Con… Sam Manson – respondió dubitativa y asustada por su presencia. Vestían extrañas capas negras que sólo podían recordarle a los magos de la televisión. Los chicos sacaron varios empaques de un pequeño maletín.

-Bien Sam, tenemos… - mencionaron juntos y luego comenzaron a nombrarle sus "productos":

-espinillas…

-puntos negros…

-puntos blancos…

-barro normal…

-y barro explosivo…

-¡Te recomendamos este último! – exclamaron ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó algo confundida la pelinegra. Creía entender a qué se referían, pero no sabía si era una broma.

-Por ser tu primera vez te haremos un descuento – habló uno de los chicos.

-Y todo es de la mejor calidad – dijo el otro – y esta respaldado por…

-_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ – finalizaron nuevamente a coro.

Sam lo pensó un poco y luego exclamó.

-¿Podrían repetirme otra vez las opciones?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les hice justicia a estos hermanos? ¡No lo creo: ellos son GENIALES!<br>¡Gracias! ¡Y hasta luego!  
><strong>**¡Saludos!**


	11. Corazón roto

**¡Hola!  
>Perdón por mi falta de respuesta… ¡y no tengo excusa! Las clases en la Facultad no son muy demandantes, sólo voy cuatro días a la semana y no me han pedido leer tanto como el semestre pasado. Pero como escritora de fanfics he declinado mucho, y no me refiero tanto a estos drabbles (<strong>_**sorry**_** si no les gustan queridísimos lectores), que fueron escritos en su mayoría hace más de un año, o incluso dos; hace mucho, realmente mucho, que no escribo nada. Nada de nada (sólo unos cuantos drabbles de **Ranma… **que también son pésimos). En fin, espero no perder la inspiración y ponerme a escribir.  
>De cualquier forma, estas <strong>Escenas** ya están escritas en su totalidad, así que no hay problema.  
>Aquí les dejo la número 10… (que en otra ocasión llevó el número 16).<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Corazón roto<strong>

"¿Podríamos hablar saliendo de clase?" Me había preguntado cierto ojiazul hacía solo 20 minutos. "Necesito decirte algo". Esas palabras ocupaban toda mi mente y no me dejaban prestar atención al profesor; aunque, de todos modos, si él no me hubiera dicho nada de esto en un susurro mientras el Sr. Lancer estaba distraído, no estaría poniéndole atención, era la aburrida clase de Literatura.

Sólo faltaban 5 minutos para que la campana sonara y yo y Danny habláramos. ¿Qué sería lo que quería decirme? ¿Acaso me pediría que fuera su novia? No iba a negar que sopesar esa posibilidad llevaba mariposas a mi estomago… ¡¿y cómo no? Si tener a Danny como novio sería magnifico.

Él y yo éramos amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, éramos confidentes, nos contábamos todo; por ejemplo: el mes pasado me había contado de sus poderes fantasma, algo que sólo ambos y Tucker (nuestro amigo ausente ese día) sabíamos.

RING.

"Ya es hora".

Salí nerviosamente del salón sin voltear atrás y sentí que alguien caminaba tras de mi, era él. Nos dirigimos en silencio a las mesas del patio y nos sentamos de modo que yo estaba frente a él.

-Valerie… esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti porque eres mi mejor amiga.

Oh, no. Las palabras "mejor amiga" lo habían arruinado todo. No era que me desagradara ser su _mejor amiga,_ sólo que yo ya estaba preparada para dejar esa etapa atrás y comenzar un noviazgo… cosa que no iba a ocurrir aquel día. ¡Ni hablar! Ya sería después.

-Creo… - comenzó de nuevo Danny – creo que me gusta esa chica nueva, Sam – lleno de vergüenza volteó al suelo… ¡afortunadamente! En mi rostro estaba reflejada la decepción que sentí… la tristeza.

-… oh, ah… pues, ¿en serio?

-Sí – más animado, volteó a verme, y yo me obligué a parecer normal – Creo que es muy linda y… no lo sé, especial. ¿Crees que debería invitarla a salir? – preguntó esperanzado. Parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso a su _mejor amiga_ para ir a esa nueva juguetería. Sonreí un poco.

-Creo que es justamente lo que debes hacer – respondí muy a pesar mío.

Sonrió. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde yo estaba.

-Gracias Valerie, porque siempre sé que puedo contar contigo, gracias por tu amistad – y me dio un abrazo.

-De nada – respondí con la voz quebrada y el corazón roto. Lo abracé fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y una lágrima corría por mi mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff, sniff… Esto me pasó a mí en la prepa: yo era Valerie y mi mejor amigo, que me gustaba mucho, me confió que le gustaba otra persona y me pidió una opinión. ¡Fue horrible! ¡Pero sirvió como inspiración para crear esto! No me gusta el DannyxValery (por eso no dejé que Valerie terminara siendo novia de Danny), pero creo que sí pueden ser amigos.<br>E****spero que les haya gustado, o que por lo menos no lo odiaran.  
>Bueno… aquí y ahora es todo. Espero verlos luego.<br>¡Gracias por la atención! ¡Y que pasen buenas noches/días/tardes!**


	12. Deseando IV

**¡Hola!  
>Me avergüenzo de este drabble. Ya verán por qué.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_El chico de ojos dorados, Edward Cullen, de la saga de Crepúsculo, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>12. Deseando (IV)<strong>

-¡Llévame contigo!

-No.

-¡Llévame! ¡No te dejaré ir solo!

-Ni lo pienses.

Discusiones de este tipo eran comunes en la relación de Danny y Sam, la razón de estas pequeñas querellas era que el chico fantasma, desde que inauguraron su noviazgo formal, no la dejaba inmiscuirse en sus batallas cuando ella quería ayudarlo a combatir.

-Lo siento Sam, debo irme – se dio la vuelta y se transformó en fantasma.

-Espera… - lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo – Si te vas solo yo te seguiré… y no aseguro llegar en buen estado si voy sin protección – finalizó con una sonrisa, estaba segura de obtener la victoria en esta discusión.

Lo que ella decía era cierto.

Se habían presentado problemas en algún lugar cercano a Wisconsin; Danny podría llegar volando fácilmente hasta allá… Sam también, a bordo de un jet, pero no tan fácilmente, y él no quería ponerla en peligro.

El ojiverde lo pensó un poco, luego en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de victoria.

-No podrás seguirme si no ves hacía dónde me dirijo, no me verás si no vas a la misma velocidad que yo y… bueno, no eres tan rápida. – hizo intangible su brazo para soltarse del agarre de su novia y salió volando con gran velocidad.

-¡Arghh! – soltó Sam con frustración – Desearía serlo…

Una ráfaga de aire llegó desde atrás y de pronto un chico de piel blanca, cabello alborotado y ojos dorados apareció. Parecía algo irreal.

-En eso yo puedo ayudarte – pronunció.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ya vieron?<br>Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hace cuatro años, una amiga mía me recomendó un libro que estaba leyendo. Pocas semanas después ya era toda una fanática de él (sí, Crepúsculo/Twilight). Tuve una obsesión que ahora sólo puedo calificar como pecado de juventud. Incluso tengo un fic del fandom. Y ahora hice un pequeñísimo crossover con él.  
>Recuerden que pueden decirme lo que quieran en un review. Lo que sea.<br>Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo de **Dash Phantom** y el siguiente drabble de estas **Escenas**. ¡Hasta entonces!  
>PD: Por si no conocen Crepúsculo... Edward es el chico de piel blanca, cabello alborotado y ojos orados y él es un vampiro; puede ayudar a Sam porque él puede correr muy rápido, así ella puede seguir con toda libertad a su novio mitad fantasma. Sí, ya sé que es una mala idea para un fic, pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo esta serie de drabbles "Deseando".<strong>


	13. Pequeñas esperanzas

**¡Hola!  
>Vuelvo con otro drabble enfocado en alguien que no es Sam ni Danny. Es, nada más y nada menos que... <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>13. Pequeñas esperanzas<strong>

¿Por qué Sam Manson? ¿Por qué había escogido a esa gótica desadaptada y perdedora... y no a ella?

Ella, Paulina Sánchez, era la chica más bella del último grado, era codiciada por todos, tenía la piel (casi) perfecta, ¡era popular!, y aún así, nada de eso hacía que Danny Fenton (¡Danny Phantom, el héroe del mundo!) saliera con ella y no con la rara aquella.

Bueno, ella sabía que nunca lo había tratado bien antes de que su secreto fuera revelado y que lo había rechazado en varias ocasiones, incluso lo había humillado en frente de muchas personas; ¡pero eso era antes!

Paulina estaba dispuesta ahora _hasta _a sentarse con él en su mesa junto a sus perdedores amigos si aceptaba salir con ella (por supuesto que luego lo convencería de obligarlos a irse)... Pero no, la latina seguía sentándose con Estrella, Kwan y Dash en la mesa de siempre, mientras veía cómo Samantha Manson se pavoneaba por toda la cafetería del brazo de Danny, o usando en alguno de sus accesorios el emblema de su uniforme, o simplemente usando su chaqueta.

Era fastidioso y humillante saber que la gótica se había quedado con el premio grande, el héroe, Danny Phantom, y a ella, Paulina, no le tocaba nada, excepto tener a los estúpidos nerds de la banda babeando alrededor de ella cada que iba a su nuevo casillero.

Pero no todo podía ser tan malo, pensaba: ella aún era bonita, lo cual significaba que, si a Danny le había gustado en el pasado, podía volver a gustarle en el presente. Pensar eso le hacía sonreír satisfecha y estar segura de que el noviazgo Danny/Sam terminaría pronto y el Danny/Paulina comenzaría entonces.

Lo que ella no sabía... el pequeño detalle que le había pasado inadvertido, era la existencia de un fino anillo plateado en el dedo medio de la mano derecha de la ojivioleta... un anillo de compromiso que significaba que sus pequeñas esperanzas (desafortunadamente para ella) nunca podrían ser satisfechas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal estuvo este? Por lo menos a mí me gustó más que el anterior, je je...<br>¡Muchísimas gracias por la atención!  
>¡Hasta luego!<strong>


	14. Deseando V

**¡Hola!  
>Éste es el último <strong>Deseando**, y supongo que no adivinarán cuál es el otro fandom. Ya lo verán.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_La causa del resplandor verde afuera de la ventana de Sam es cierta chica con poderes mágicos (cual Desiree), quien antagoniza uno de los episodios del fanfiction llamado Nueva Generación Phantom, y es propiedad de AntiCosmo (un usuario de otro sitio fuera de Fanfiction). Sí, ya sé que es raro hacer un fanfic de un fanfic... pero éste es el mejor fanfic que he leído de Danny Phantom._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>14. Deseando (V)<strong>

¡Por fin! El fin de semana había llegado… el ya **tan **esperado fin de semana había llegado, lo cual significaba que ahora tenía tres días libres para disfrutar, y ella lo haría… por supuesto que los disfrutaría en compañía de su perfecto novio mitad fantasma, Daniel Fenton.

¿Qué harían? Tal vez ir a los bolos o hacer un picnic, o quizás simplemente verían alguna película. Cualquier cosa que hicieran juntos estaría bien.

Al haber entrado a universidades diferentes, su tiempo juntos se había reducido notablemente; por lo tanto, los fines de semana eran aprovechados al máximo por esta joven pareja.

… Y estoy segura que no hubieran dudado en hacerlo, de no ser porque esa tarde Danny le informó a Sam que no estaría en la ciudad aquel fin de semana, sino en Wisconsin, atendiendo ciertos asuntos en la mansión de Vald. Así que aquel sábado por la noche la ojivioleta se encontraba sumamente aburrida en su cuarto y sin nada qué hacer.

-¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hago? – pero pronunciar en voz alta sus dudas internas no hacía nada más que aumentar su irritación – Desearía que Danny estuviera aquí.

A través de la ventana, afuera, se pudo observar por unos segundos un resplandor verde, al mismo tiempo que se escuchó: "Así como has dicho, será hecho". Pero Sam no notó nada de esto porque, justo en ese momento, su deseo se había materializado enfrente de ella.

-¿Cómo fue que… - comenzó el ojiazul, pero Sam lo calló con una sarta de besos.

-No sé qué pasó, pero creo que hay que aprovechar – le dijo Sam.

-Danny la observó por dos segundos y sonrió. La tomó de la cintura con ambos brazos y la recostó suavemente en la cama.

-Creo que tienes razón – le susurró y la besó con avidez – Volveré a Wisconsin al amanecer.

-Eso no nos da suficiente tiempo, ¿o sí? – exclamó Sam. Ambos rieron un poco y luego comenzaron a besarse otra vez.

Después de todo, no fue un fin de semana perdido, pensó Sam con júbilo aquella mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Ja ja... sí, son muy tontos. Pero ya qué...<br>Hoy dejaré dos drabbles, así que ya mismo viene el siguiente.**


	15. Querido bebé

**¡Hola!... de nuevo.  
>Para escribir este drabble me inspiré en un hecho real... sin lo de los fantasmas y eso, claro.<br>Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>15. Querido bebé…<strong>

Embarazada.

Mi mundo había girado completamente en un solo segundo, mi vida había cambiado con la pura lectura de una sencilla prueba de embarazo, una prueba que indicaba que sería madre… tendría un hijo… sería madre…

A la corta edad de 19 años, yo ya conocía bien lo que era el amor. Danny y yo llevábamos entonces 4 años juntos y habíamos compartido experiencias maravillosas, y retos también.

Danny Phantom, como el protector oficial de Amity Park que era, y héroe mundial, tenía una vida llena de responsabilidades, y yo, como su novia, gustaba de compartirlas con él.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente, ¡era un bebé! Una pequeña criatura que necesitaría de ambos más que de nadie, un hermoso ser producto de nuestro amor.

No lo niego, esto no era algo que estuviera en mis planes inmediatos, ¡ni siquiera estábamos casados!... ¿Qué iba a decir la gente?... No es que me importara ni nada por el estilo… ¿Nuestros amigos? Oh, ¿su familia? ¡¿**Mi** familia? Mis padres lo matarían cuando se enteraran que estaba embarazada, cuando descubrieran que su hija jugaba _a la casita _con su amigo de siempre, Daniel Fenton…

Estaba pasando algo por alto, Danny aún no lo sabía. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¡¿Cómo lo tomaría? De algo que podía estar segura era que él no evadiría la situación, me constaban su madurez y responsabilidad… y su amor, él me amaba. Pero, ¿cuál sería su primera reacción? ¿Cómo se vería su rostro cuando supiera que iba a ser padre?...

-¡Hola, Sam! – saludó mi novio entrando clandestinamente por mi ventana y sacándome de mi ensoñación. Yo me encontraba recostada en la cama y mirando el techo del cuarto. Se destransformó e inmediatamente se acostó a mi lado, me tomó de la cintura y depositó un beso en mi frente - ¿En qué piensas?

… Ahora era el momento de averiguarlo.

-Danny, necesito decirte algo…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh, ¿qué dirá Danny? Supongo que este es el drabble menos indicado para dejarlo cortado como en casi todos mis drabbles, ¿verdad? Por favor, no me maten... arrójenme tomates y otras verduras si quieren, pero debo quedar viva para ir a mi clases a la facultad este martés.<br>Sólo me queda decirles (otra vez) gracias por la atención y que de verdad me levanta el animo leer sus reviews.  
>¡Muchos saludos! ¡Que tengan un buen día!<strong>


	16. Querido bebé II

**¡Hola!  
>Aquí está la segunda parte de Querido bebé...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes (a ezcepción del "querido bebé") pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>16. Querido bebé… (II)<strong>

Embarazada.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me sentí cuando lo supe.

Desde la incredulidad por haber escuchado una afirmación que siempre supuse escucharía muchos años más tarde, al nerviosismo que hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo, y luego a la emoción. Una sonrisa extraña se instaló en mi rostro por varios minutos, mientras repetía las palabras "estoy embarazada" en mi mente, hasta que grité: "¡estas embarazada!", presa de gran felicidad. Mi grito fue tan fuerte que los padres de Sam me escucharon desde la cocina e inmediatamente fueron a su habitación a comprobar que habían escuchado bien.

Desde entonces todo ha sido muy rápido.

Sam y yo no estamos casados, pues los padres de Sam no la dejaran hasta que cumpla 21, para lo cual, afortunadamente, falta muy poco. Pero eso no importa, sí el hecho de que ahora mismo estoy en el hospital con mi prometida (¿mencioné que ya le compré el anillo?) y a unos instantes de que nazca nuestro bebé.

-Sólo un poco más... Sólo falta poco. ¡Lo estas haciendo genial! - trato de alentarla, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que digo, pues no estoy mirando. Sostengo su mano firmemente y noto que está temblando... ah, no, soy yo.

Entonces escucho el inconfundible sonido de un llanto. ¿Nuestro bebé? ¡¿Nuestro hijo?

-Quiero... verlo... - murmuró Sam apenas; esta agotada, pero sé no descansaría hasta poder verlo.

-Quiere verla – corrige el doctor. ¿Verla? Es una niña - Aquí esta ella.

-¡Bebé! - saluda Sam viéndola fijamente. Yo también la veo. ¡Es tan pequeña!... ¡Y es nuestra hija!... ¡Éramos padres! Sam se deja caer en la almohada, incapaz de resistir más; me mira y sonríe; cierra los ojos y descansa por fin.

No dejo de sostener su mano; al contrario, la estrecho con más fuerza. Estoy seguro de que, a pesar de no poder describir lo que pasó y lo que siento, jamás olvidaré este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy pequeño, lo sé. Mátenme si quieren, les doy permiso.<br>¡Muchas gracias por la atención!  
>¡Saludos!<strong>


	17. Querido profesor

**¡Hola!  
>Este de aquí les va a parecer muy raro, pero tiene su historia... misma que contaré al final.<br>Los dejo con el drabble.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>17. "Querido" profesor<strong>

-Muy bien, mi amor. Bien hecho.

Él era el profesor Brown, maestro de Física II en Casper High. Era un tonto raro y gordo que llamaba "mi amor" a todas las alumnas de su salón, ya fuera cuando daban una respuesta correcta o cuando las incitaba a leer en voz alta algún fragmento de su libro. Lo cierto era que daba risa… bueno, casi siempre… y a casi todos.

-Excelente, excelente. Vayamos a lo que sigue… ehhh, tú, - apuntó a Sam con uno de sus pequeños y gordos dedos – pasa al pizarrón, mi amor, y resuelve el problema 3.

La ojivioleta, después de fruncir el ceño ante las palabras "mi amor", hizo lo que le pidieron. Tucker rio en voz alta por lo gracioso del hecho de que alguien que no fuera Danny llamara a Sam con palabras dulces; pero el ojiazul no le encontraba la gracias, en cambio, ya estaba harto de que sucediera… no es que estuviera celoso del idiota profesor de Física, era sólo que… pues… no le gustaba que la llamara así… Bueno, tal vez sí estaba celoso.

"Eres un idiota, Fenton. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de tu maestro?" Se burló de él mismo internamente. Sí, era absurdo eso, y todavía más absurdo era que había estado pensando varias veces en jugarle una broma o algo parecido a modo de desquite. Pero no lo haría, ¡era ridículo!

-Excelente mi amor, muy bien hecho – pronunció el profesor cuando Sam terminó de resolver el problema.

-No lo haré – susurró el halfa para sí, intentando convencerse de lo que decía – no lo haré…

… O tal vez sí.

Era de noche y Danny estaba en su modo fantasma, afuera de la casa del maestro Brown.

-Esto le enseñará a no llamar como no debe a la novia de Danny Phantom.

Introdujo (invisible e intangible) la aspiradora de su padre a la recamara de su "querido" profesor y salió volando a toda velocidad. No es necesario aclarar que estaba sobrecargada y que pronto explotaría, llenando todo el cuarto (y quizás hasta la sala y la cocina) de la usual materia verde existente en la mayoría de los asuntos de Jack Fenton… ¿o sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Yo tuve en la preparatoria un maestro que daba Física II y que era gordo y rídiculo... y que llamaba "mi amor" a todas sus alumnas. Imaginaba que algún chico (uno específicamente) se pondría celoso que me que llamaran a mí así (¡ilusa!) y se me ocurrió la idea para este fic.<br>Espero que los haya divertido un poco. ¡Muchas gracias por la atención!  
><strong>**Los veré luego.  
>¡Saludos!<br>PD: Y como hace mucho que no subo drabble, hoy pondré dos.**


	18. La belleza del jardín

**¡Hola!... De nuevo.  
>Este pequeño drabble no me gustó mucho, pero se los dejo para que sean ustedes quienes me den su crítica. Acepto toda clase de comentarios, me ayudan mucho a crecer y escribir mejor.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes (a excepción del niño) pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>18. La belleza del jardín<strong>

Cuando el señor Lancer anunció a la clase que al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo un paseo sorpresa para todos los de último año, el alumnado completo brincó de emoción y excitación. ¿A dónde irían? ¿A Disneylandia? ¿Cabo cañaveral? ¿El Gran Cañón?...

-¡¿El invernadero de Wisconsin? – preguntaron a coro y con desgano la mayoría de los estudiantes al día siguiente cuando arribaron al lugar. Pero no podían hacer nada, ya estaban ahí.

Tucker y Danny tampoco estaban felices por encontrarse en un lugar tan aburrido como ese; así que sacaron unos videojuegos portátiles, se sentaron en un rincón y comenzaron a jugar.

Sam, muy cerca de ahí suspiró frustrada al notar el poco (o nulo) interés por parte de sus compañeros hacía la vegetación circundante… y luego sonrió. No entendía cómo a nadie parecía gustarle encontrarse ahí, ¡era un lugar perfecto!

Caminar entre plantas, estar en un jardín, le daba a la ojivioleta una sensación de encontrarse en paz y tranquilidad, en un bello sopor que parecía nunca terminar, que llenaba su existencia y la refrescaba interminablemente, que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien y en equilibrio.

Inhalo profundamente y el fresco aroma a vegetación invadió sus pulmones. Era relajante, energizante… era maravilloso…

-¡Oye Sam! – gritó Danny de repente desde su rincón, sacándola de su ensoñación. Ella volteó a verlo y descubrió que sus ojos curiosos la miraban - ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-¿Te gustan los jardines? – preguntó ignorando su antigua cuestión.

-… ¿Qué?

-Pregunté si te gustaban los jardines – no recibió respuesta - … cuando sea mayor y tenga mi propia casa, tendré un enorme jardín dentro de ella.

-Yo no. Odio las plantas. Sobretodo cuando son utilizadas por algún fantasma tonto que intenta dominar el mundo.

-Pues yo creo que los jardines son hermosos.

-… realmente hermosos, ¿no es así? – 10 años más tarde, Sam se encontraba dentro de un jardín muy parecido y un niño pequeño, con quien platicaba, estaba a su lado - ¿No es acaso éste un hermoso jardín?

-¡Ya lo creo! – respondió con emoción el pequeño – A mí me gustan mucho las plantas… y a papi también.

-Shhh… Te dije que no se lo dijeras, era un secreto. - unos metros más adelante, Danny observaba una planta especial, una flor, su intocable y predilecta flor – Es sólo que _esta flor_ le da la belleza que tiene al jardín.

Sam rio. Sabía que no era cierto que a su marido le gustaban las plantas… no del todo… y no todas. Pero por lo menos lo había convencido de tener un jardín en casa; con eso se conformaba, el ultra-reciclo-vegetarianismo podría esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias por toda la atención prestada!<br>****Los veré luego.**


	19. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**¡Hola!  
>Muchísimas gracias por toda la atención que me han prestado desde que empecé a publicar este fic... sí, ya sé que no eran muy largos que digamos y que tal vez debería haber puesto más ganas en algunos de ellos, por esa misma razón aprecio demasiado el apoyo que me dan.<br>Este drabble será el penúltimo. Cerraré **Escenas **con el drabble #20; pero abriré un **Escenas II **nuevecito y volveré a publicar drabbles desde el #1. ¿Por qué dos fics en lugar de uno sólo? Porque en **Escenas II** muchos de los drabbles se conectan entre sí y debe ser independiente.  
>¡Gracias por su atención! Espero que este les guste. A mí sí.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<strong>  
><em>Por: LP Luna Phantom<em>

* * *

><p><strong>19. ¡Feliz Navidad!<strong>

¿Cómo no ser feliz? Era Navidad y afuera nevaba. No serlo sería un crimen atroz.

Nos habíamos reunido en casa de Danny: su familia, la mía y la de Tucker. Nos encontrábamos rodeando un hermoso pino, adornado maravillosamente; debía reconocer que nuestros padres habían hecho un estupendo trabajo. Un delicioso festín, obra de nuestras madres, esperaba en la cocina. Los más jóvenes nos habíamos dedicado a decorar la casa completa, interior y exterior.

-Es hora de abrir el siguiente – dijo la mamá de Tucker. Llevábamos ya varios minutos abriendo regalos, leyendo dedicatorias y dando gracias – Este es para ti, Jazz.

Con la emoción grabada en el rostro, la ojiverde tomó el paquete que le ofrecían y lo desenvolvió. Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras pequeñas lágrimas asomábanse a sus ojos.

-Gracias – exclamó al borde del llanto mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su suegra - Es hermoso.

Era pequeña ropa rosa, para la próxima miembro de la familia Foley (Fenton).

-Veamos… - comentó Danny segundos más tarde, cuando su hermana volvió a los brazos de Tucker, su marido – Aquí hay otro regalo – comentó en tono casual antes de recoger una gran caja envuelta en papel negro - ¡Oh, miren! Dice: _Para Sam Manson._

Rei. Por su tono de voz adiviné que era de su parte. Tomé la gran caja de sus manos y me apresuré en quitar el envoltorio y luego retirar la tapa, dentro había… otra caja con tapa como la anterior, sólo que más pequeña.

"Ya me las vas a pagar Fenton" pensé con cierto son de burla divertida.

Repetí aquella acción, quitar la tapa y sacar una nueva caja, varias veces y pronto me sentí impaciente; hasta que encontré una que decía _Esta es la última_. ¡Genial! Saqué su contenido y una nueva cajita me saludó, pero no… no era como las demás, ésta era especial.

-Danny… - murmuré casi sin aliento observando el pequeño estuche aterciopelado negro en mis manos. Levanté la mirada y noté que su rostro lucía un poco nervioso. De pronto, se arrodilló.

-Samantha Manson – comenzó con un tono solemne y yo sonreí ampliamente – Te amo inmensamente, probablemente desde que éramos niños, he valorado como a un tesoro tu compañía y tu amistad… y tu amor. Me siento el hombre más dichoso del planeta sabiendo que una – sonrió – preciosa jovencita como tú me ha permitido acompañarla todos los días y nombrarla mi novia. Pero ahora vengo con una petición… con un ruego: deseo que estos días de felicidad a tu lado nunca terminen, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, deseo hacerte mi esposa… Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo, Sam?

Imposibilitada de hablar, con el rostro inundado en lágrimas y una sonrisa del tamaño de Saturno, asentí. Danny se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos, me alzó y dio varias vueltas en el aire, me depositó suavemente en el suelo y me besó con emoción y avidez. Escuché que a nuestro alrededor todos aplaudían, pero eso no importaba, sólo nosotros dos.

El beso terminó y él tomó la pequeña cajita de mis manos, la abrió y colocó el anillo que había dentro en mi dedo anular. ¡Simplemente hermoso!

Volvió a abrazarme y susurró en mi oído "Feliz Navidad, Sam".

Tenía la promesa de ser su esposa, ¿cómo no ser feliz?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo eso?<br>¡Los veré en el último drabble! **


	20. Angustia

**¡Hola!  
>Éste es el último drabble del fic. A mí me gusta mucho, quizás porque es una de las primerísimas cosas que escribí. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>20. Angustia<strong>

La tarde cae, la claridad del día deja lugar a la oscuridad de la noche; el momento perfecto del mí día da comienzo.

Después de una tarde con mi inseparable amigo Tucker y mi mejor amiga Sam, es hora de relajarme un poco viendo el crepúsculo con mi novia... mi perfecta y bellísima novia.

Vemos juntos el cielo... ¡vaya espectáculo! Ambos nos sentimos atraídos a su grandeza. Rodeo con uno de mis brazos su espalda y la atraigo más a mí; ella no opone resistencia y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro. Me siento dichoso.

Los dos estamos sentados en el suelo, recargándonos en la corteza de un gran árbol. La noche es toda nuestra y de nadie más.

Pronto el cielo cambia y un escalofrío familiar me recorre por completo, la chica a mi lado se sobresalta notablemente. "¡No temas!", quiero decirle; pero antes de que mis labios puedan pronunciar palabra alguna, un rayo de luz verde aterriza justo donde estamos.

Automáticamente volteo a ver a mi novia, ¡se encuentra bien! Suspiro aliviado.

Ahora dirijo mi mirada a nuestro atacante. Enfurezco. No me importa ser atacado por fantasmas inútiles, pero a ella... nadie le tocaría jamás ni uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos.

Anuncio la llegada de mi lado fantasma, y en menos de un segundo, un espectro de cabellera blanca y ojos verdes se lanza al intruso y comienza una contienda.

Todo lo que deseo es desaparecer a este sujeto y deshacerme de la ansiedad que me produce un sólo pensamiento: que este fantasma pueda atacarla de nuevo.

Cada vez es lo mismo; mi único objetivo en cada lucha es evitar que ella salga lastimada. En ocasiones pasadas ha tenido que pagar por mis errores, por mis descuidos; la he puesto en tantos peligros que a veces (muchas veces) me recrimino a mi mismo por ser tan egoísta, por dejar que mi amor me obligue a quedarme con ella, en vez de alejarme y dejar de ponerla en peligro de una vez.

Pero ya que eso es imposible, lo único que me resta es luchar... luchar por ella y defenderla con todas mis fuerzas.

Esquivo un rayo disparado hacia mí, el cual se impacta unos metros más abajo, en el suelo, justo donde la había dejado hace unos momentos.

-¡Sam! – grito presa del pánico.

Mi mirada se llena de odio... de un odio destructivo. Entonces me es sumamente sencillo acabar con él. Una vez desaparecido el fantasma, me reprocho por haber esperado tanto para hacer eso, ¡¿por qué rayos tuve que esperar a que la lastimara?

Desciendo rápidamente rogando que estuviera bien, y cuando contemplo sus bellos ojos violáceos en su rostro consiente, una inmensa alegría se apodera de mi.

La abrazo sin pensarlo. ¡Estaba bien! Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla a salvo... esta vez. Pero... ¿qué tal si... ¿qué tal si un día no pudiera... salvarla? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿Estas bien? – la escucho preguntar sin poder ver su rostro, ya que aún la tenía abrazada.

¿Estar bien? Siempre y cuando ella lo estuviera. Toda mi vida dependía de su bienestar. ¡Yo no lograba imaginar mi vida sin ella! Y eso, lamentablemente, significaba que algún día tendría que abandonarla... por su bien.

-¿Danny? – pregunta alarmada por mi silencio.

Hace retroceder su rostro para poder examinar a fondo el mío, pero sin deshacer mi abrazo... aún no era tiempo para dejarla ir.

-Me alegro que estés bien – le hago saber; sonrío, y ella también.

Abandonarla era algo que tenía que hacer, pero imposible siquiera de imaginar. Simplemente no tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarme de ella, para dejar de ver su sonrisa, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos... Así que, hasta que tuviera el valor, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente responsable para eximirla del peligro que yo suponía, tendría que aprender a vivir con esta angustia que me invade en momentos como este.

De un momento a otro todo se vuelve confuso, mis ideas me abandonan, mi lucidez se esconde, mi respiración se vuelve inestable, y mi corazón... _su_ corazón se acelera. Por supuesto, ella me había besado.

Momentos como este son los que me dan fuerza que en verdad no poseo, son los que me obligan a acabar con el peligro, sólo para poder volver a sentir su delicado cuerpo en mis brazos, sano y salvo... claro, hasta que otro estúpido fantasma aparezca, entonces todo comenzaría otra vez.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<br>Bueno, pues no me queda más que agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado mientras publicaba esta serie de drabbles. De verdad me siento muy agradecida porque me hicieron sentir mucho apoyo. Y tengo dos súper agradecimientos para** Ghost Steve** y** chico cj seddie**. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído mis drabbles! ¡Ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes! (Bueno, aunque esto ya lo tenía escrito... entonces que sea: ¡Ha sido un placer publicar para ustedes! Ja ja...)  
>¡Hasta luego! <strong>


End file.
